Bruised
by JustTheRealMe
Summary: A single note can change a life forever. After receiving a horrifying message, young Kim Crawford decides to leave the place she had grown up in and start all over, all alone. But when someone seemes to be interested in healing her pain, will she let him in or will the blonde beauty remain bruised, afraid of being broken?
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy!" Desperation. I want my mommy back! I _need_ my mommy back! Please, bring her back to me!

I woke up drenched in perspiration, my back rising up. I pulled away the blanket hugging my wet body and got out of bed.

The moment my feet touched the cold floor, every drop of sweat left on my body froze, determining a cold, unnatural skin. It was the middle of november and one of the specific cold, autumn days in New York City and though I could simply turn the heater on, there was something holding me back. I couldn't afford to feel warm. Not as long as I wanted to have something to eat.

I reached for my phone before making sure I was seeing correct. 5:30 a.m. Sighing, I swiftly grabbing a towel and walked straight to the bathroom as my whole body seemed to be yelling at me to take a shower.

As I reached the small bathroom, I noticed the nail that the mirror was hanged on was about to give in. Swiftly my feet moved towards the small room I throw all the things I usually don't need, before my hands grabbed a hammer and I was lead back. The thing that I was half asleep while I was fixing that nail sure didn't help my fingers.

A scream escaped my pale lips as the hammer touched my fingers forcefully. Now I was fully awake. I swore under my breath before reaching for the tap to pour some icy cold water on my hand. A few more minutes have passed and the mirror was finally fixed. I stripped out of my clothes before slipping into the not so roomy shower cabin. Warm water fell on my body, easily but surely bringing it back to the normal temperature and I realized how fortunate I was I actually had warm water. After a long, refreshing shower, I got dressed quickly before exiting the bathroom. I grabbed my old small backpack, threw my phone and my wallet in it before reaching for the keys to unlock the door to the cosy apartment.

I closed and locked the door behind me and walked to the elevator. It took some time for it to reach level nine, time I used to check my watch. Ten minutes to six. I still had enough time to get to work in time. The ring was heard and I opened the elevator door entering the small cabin. Living on ninth floor in a eight floors building sure was something interesting. My apartment was in the attic and though I begged and threw away my pride for it, it sure was worth it. I looked around the elevator cabin, just as I do every morning, simply out of boredom. A full mirrors place, that looked a lot bigger than it actually was, the room was neither old nor new. Exactly like the building.

The ride down finally finished and I walked out, somewhat at ease that nothing happened. My gut was definitely telling me today won't be like the other days, though I had no idea why exactly. I passed the doorman, before stopping.

"Hey, Luca." I greeted the young man. His blond hair was cut short as always and his dark blue eyes were sparkling. I smiled as I looked at the ring on his finger, already knowing.

"Oh hey, Kim." He smiled. "Early as always, I see?" He asked, his deep voice seeming the only sound from around.

"Is there any other way?" I responded, joking. Luca was definitely one of the only people getting closer to a friend.

"Of course not." He replayed, smiling.

"Well, I'd love to chat but I need to hurry. See ya'." I said, hurrying out the hall.

"Good luck, kid!" I heard him yell. Though there were only seven years between us, and I was definitely not a kid, it didn't mean he would stop calling me that. At twenty seven he was lucky enough to have been married for about two years now.

I walked out the door, allowing the cold breeze to travel on my skin, making my hands turn cold as usual. I made my way to the bar as fast as I could, thinking I might be late. I turned the corner only to find myself abruptly stoping. Along with my feet, my heart stopped beating as well.

Before I could control myself, I felt my feet moving faster than before, towards the destination.

"You jerk!" These words escaped my lips before I could say anything.

"Wha-" A brunette boy turned around to face me, the blonde girl next to him confused of what was happening.

"Oh." He stopped. Of course, he didn't know what to say.

"You big fat lying cheating big!" I yelled, unable to control my emotions that were running through me.

"What?!" The girl next to him yelled, quickly coming out of his grip.

"You were cheating on me!" She yelled, obviously hurt. Her platinum eyes seemed to get glassy and I suddenly felt bad. By the looks of it, she was quite wealthy. Probably never knew what disappointment meant.

"No, I didn't! I just..." He stopped, not knowing who to choose probably.

What a looser. I didn't wait for him to finish, knowing that he would just throw at me some lame excuse and I tipped him, leaving him groaning in pain on the cold asphalt laying on the pavement. The people started staring at the movie like scene as I decided to just leave.

"Brody's all yours." I whispered in the blonde girl's hair, knowing she will demand some answers from that cheater. I walked away but before I turned again at the corner, I heard a loud slap echoing. I smiled knowing that chick took care of him.

I smiled, before actually realizing what had just happened. As soon as the precedent events came floating the shy smile disappear and I felt my eyes wet, with tears. I finally arrived at the bar, sure I was late. But I was wrong. With the talking, Brody and the tears that slowed me down I still had a minute left.

"Hey, Kim!" I heard the boss say, before he saw me. "What happened?"

Yes... What happened? I fell in love. I kept loving him for almost two years, only to find out he had been cheating on me for who knows how long. So, he never really loved me. I think everyone in the room could have heard another crack from my heart.

What was I doing? What was I thinking? The room speed up around me and it felt as if I could concentrate on nothing. Worse than that, even. Someone entered the room, with news.

"Did you hear? Accident just about five minutes ago. It turns out some girl walked straight in front of a car. I passed the scene and I called an ambulance but then-" I didn't hear the rest. For me the world seemed to be falling apart and the last thing I remembered were the worried faces of colleagues and my boss. Then blackness took over me.

* * *

Bip. Bip. Bip.

What the hell?

I tried opening my eyes, forcing them but as soon as daylight exploded I shut them close once again.

What happened? Where was I? What was going on? My eyes seemed to want to open so I obeyed them. The first thing that came to my mind was white. I was in a hospital. And somehow, everything sped up at that precise moment, like a movie in my head on fast forward. I tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Kimberly, you are awake!" A male voice exclaimed. I flinched at the name. The name that was used only by my mother when she was mad at me.

"Kim." I whispered.

Though meant to be a firm affirmation, it felt as if I were a little girl trying to win a impossible argument with an I was. Kimberly Beulah Crawford in hospital at twenty.

** So? How was it? Good? Bad? Excellent? Horrible? Review and tell me what you think! **

**P.s. If it wasn't obvious, I sadly don't own Kickin' it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Kim, how do you feel?" The doctor asked and though I could hear the words, it seemed the room was spinning around.

I could tell I should have been just fine by now, and there was really no reason for not being well, physically. But my mind seemed to be traveling everywhere and anywhere. It felt as if I were somewhere else, standing with my eyes locked on death scenes I never want to see again.

"What happened to that girl?" I suddenly blurted out, the words coming as a surprise even towards me.

"I am sorry, Kim but I do not know what you are talking about." The doctor replayed and for the first time I seemed to have noticed his appearance.

He was tall, his hair cut relatively short,and he seemed to be somewhere in his late thirties. He had a nice shade of light blue in his eyes, complimenting his dark brown hair.

"There was a girl. Hit by a car. She must have come to this hospital!" I said, for a second forgetting where I was of who I was talking to, just trying to figure out what had happened to that petite blonde.

"Oh. Yes, there was a car accident somewhere around your area. " He started, but as he spoke the last words his face grew darker with them. "The girl involved, didn't make it. The driver is not badly inju-"

I never heard the end. The doctor kept talking on and on about how the accident had occurred, when the girl died and why. He added medical terms while trying to keep the conversation friendly and easy going but I completely tuned him out.

_She was dead_. That girl was dead. I didn't even know her, but I knew I was the cause of the death. What have I done? Couldn't I have simply kept quiet? Or stay with her all the time. The girl must have been blinded by the tears, and simply ran straight into the car. And it was all my damn fault.

Why?! Why did I have to hurry down the street and kill yet another life. Why was I cursed with being the one responsible of people's lives being taken away? What have I done wrong? The room started spinning once again and I felt the rest of the conversation with the doctor passing away, leaving my memory only fragments of it.

I was discharged and sent home, simply being thrown away. It took me an hour to walk back to my apartment in the freezing cold. And this time, somehow it felt like with only step, the block would be further away. Even when it was in sight, I had a feeling I was still walking iyThe opposite direction of my home.

When I finally entered the building, Luca tried to stuck up a conversation but I ignored him. The elevator ride was as long as it always was, but it seemed longer. Every bump, every little zgaltiala made me flinch, like I was expecting God to punish me anytime now. And the saddest part was that I deserved to be punish.

The bell rang and at that single moment heart stopped beating. It was just the signal I have reached my final destination. When I realized what had happened, I was about to scream at myself for having such foolish thoughts, before I walked unsurely to my small apartment. I searched my bag for the key, completely lost in my thoughts, before hearing the click I wanted. I opened the door and looked around the room, only to let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Why was I so paranoid?

Though everything seemed to feel exactly the same, my subconscious seemed to be yelling at me for not seeing something obvious, yet in the same time it sound it like another door behind me closed forcefully, obtaining a loud thud that made me flinch. It wasn't until then that I noticed the window closed. I tried remembering the morning and though I didn't check on it, I was almost sure it was shut close when I left.

"Hello?" My weak voice echoed in every part of every room but it felt I was alone.

Yet, there was an uneasy atmosphere in there, seeming to point out the fact that though I was currently alone, someone else has paid me a visit. And I did not like the feeling even a bit. When I finally gathered the courage to walk around, I noticed nothing had really changed and finally was ready to give up. Before I could lay on the bed, though, I froze. A torn pice of paper was staying minatorily on my old nightstand, letters messily scribed on it. My hands shook as they involuntary reached for the note, my mind telling me not to open it, though it seemed as if curiosity got the best of me.

"Kim"

That was written where to be seen. Just a simple word, my name. And it felt as if I were already almost panicking in fear. What was it that really scared me? Someone practically broke into my apartment. And went out the window. And stole nothing but decided to leave a note. I sighed, trying to concentrate on my heart beat. I was only then aware of how hard my heart seemed to be struggling to get some air, to make some space, trying to get out. As soon as I felt it slow down to an almost normal speed, I unfolded the letter.

"I will get you."

These four words made the room around me spin around, like crazy but it didn't matter for me. Someone was out there to get me. I was not safe. I didn't know nor could possibly explain why a simple note had made me so agitated, so terrified. The supposed bugler could have exited my apartment using the door. He could have opened the window to maybe just freak me out. But for some reason, my mind wouldn't even allow that possibility to exist.

It seemed as if... As if I were followed. By someone who wanted me..._dead_.

I gulped, not being able to regain my thoughts as I read the words all over again and again, each time a small hint of hope that maybe I have read wrong and each time I was disappointed. I had no idea how much time had passed. It could have been just seconds, it could have been hours. But all I knew is that when I finally started thinking clearly, I had only one thing in mind. To leave New York City. Without thinking, I reached for under my bed, ripping off a board in the process and reached for the sum I had managed to save up for two years now. I counted the money, satisfied with the amount. 200 bucks. That was not enough for what I had to do, but I felt like I had no other choice.

A few days later, I was in the train station, waiting to get out of the city forever.

**I am sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I have no idea what is with me or actually, better said where time is going. Last time I checked it was Monday and now?! Wow... I am really really really late. I will try and update faster but I started high school and it's my freshmen year so I don't promise. I am once again so sorry. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. You guys won't believe who wrote the note. But, of course you won't find out until probably the end. So in the end, please REVIEW :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

My bag was full of everything that I could stuff in there, while the small suitcase I had along was just as stuffed with the small number of clothes that I owned. Before leaving, I had looked around the room once again and realized that it would have meant more money to actually move the furniture than it was worth. So I simply decided to just leave. And I left without telling Luca. I left without quitting my job as I was sure that everyone would eventually figure it out. For once in my whole life, I was stepping out of New York City and that thought terrified me. This beautiful place had been my home for too long and it simply felt wrong to not call it home.

"Mommy!" A desperate girl yelled at the sight of her mother walking away from her.

_"Mommy!" Desperation. I want my mommy back! I need my mommy back! Please, bring her back to me_!

I shook that image off, trying not to remember every time. But it was too late. In the corner of my eye I caught sight of a couple fighting. Before the boy could even process what was happening, the furious girl had slapped him and was walking away.

"No..." I silently whispered and it seemed like the boy continued my sentence.

"No! Please, wait!" He yelled pleadingly, and his voice made the girl-a blonde beauty- turned around. Even from the distance I saw the tears forming in her eyes, catching the barely showing light of the sun. In one swift motion his both hands were wrapped around her, hers tangling in his hair. "I'm sorry." He probably has said the words loud enough for her to hear them clearly but I could only figure out what he had spoken by watching his lips move. I turned around, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I looked around me girl. I thought. She hadn't died because of a stupid reason. A few minutes later the train was obvious to have been delayed and so, out of boredom, my eyes travelled again on the platform. Nothing strange, nothing at all. That was, until my eyes fell on the darkest and most isolated corner. Being that it was still dawn, not too much light was out.

I watched terrified as a man kept hitting a woman, again and again and without thinking, I grabbed my luggage and silently made my way there. I knew he had chosen that place because no one was around, so if I went there, maybe he would stop. As I walked closer I noticed three things, two of them horrifying. One, and this was a good sign, they were simple people which meant that he didn't have enough resources to look after her if she could run away. The second one were the rings on their fingers, simple silver ones, but enough to prove they were suppose to be a family. But suppose to doesn't always mean that it really happens. The third, and most terrifying thing was the way the woman was curved, her back protecting a body. Their child... her child... it didn't matter. A toddler nether less. My first instinct was to call the police but a second glance at the woman, told me otherwise. She could have as well been a minor and if that was her kid, she wouldn't end good. Instead I decided to intertwine, walking straight towards the place. As soon as the man heard my steps, he stopped. "What do you want?" He growled loudly and I could feel his gaze lowering from my head to my feet and back again, taking in every detail of my form.

"Let them go." I replayed fiercely. He seemed to have brutal strength, but there was a lack of ability undeniable for a specialized eye. Like mine.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do? Bitch!" He exclaimed, frustrated while getting closer and I could feel his breath stinking of alcohol.

Before I could replay -an answer he was obviously not interested in- he threw a punch and I swiftly moved out of his way. Another one and another one came and he was getting tired. Of course, he could only throw his arms around but he didn't know how to control his strength. I saw my opportunity when I laid down to avoid being punched and I glided my foot underneath him, making him stumble. I moved out of his way and he lost conscious immediately, probably due to the excess of alcohol. The young woman got up, hardly managing to keep her balance because of the wounds. I rushed to help her, and the little girl I noticed.

"Thank you." She replayed breathlessly and I nodded, then reality hit me.

"Look, " I started. "He won't stay unconscious for too long. An hour? Maybe two. Do you have tickets?" I asked and she nodded, pointing at the body. Of course, they were in his possession. I swiftly but gently searched for the things I needed before taking them, and his wallet though leavening his identity card.

"Here." I said while handing her the tickets and the wallet. But as I did I noticed the destination. Los Angles.

"I'm going there as well. Do you want to travel with me?" I asked and before I knew it she was hugging me, her tears falling on my shoulder.

"Thank you." She murmured again.

As she pulled back, she said the words again. The woman-or more like girl- took the toddler's hand and they walked with me towards the train that had, only a minute ago arrived. We were walking at a slow pace and I noticed she was making an effort of lowering her hand to the little girl's level.

"Come here, sweetie." I said nicely and without interruption, she grabbed my hand.

We made our way in the long corridors until we finally found an empty cabin, and both me and her agreed silent that it was the right place to sit. And we walked in.I saw her place a small bag above her head as I placed my luggage next to it. Silence erupted as we both sat down and I could have sworn I never heard silence that loud before. Even the kid seemed to stay quiet, understanding that it wasn't time to play. There were a million unspoken things that needed to be said but neither one of us wanted to make the first move.

"Thank you." She finally said after a few long minutes. I smiled at her once again before finally allowing myself to relax.

"I'm Kim. Kim Crawford." I said gently, noticing the toddler was half asleep in her lap, probably exhausted.

"I'm Elona Brewer." She stopped, unsure, before continuing."And this is my daughter, Ai."

I noticed her eyes going down for a second before swiftly coming right back up. I watched the little girl sleep peacefully, before replaying. "She's adorable." I said, my mind realizing her name meant love and an inward smile came across my lips. We talked for a little while as we waited for the train to leave and I found out nothing more but the fact that she was eighteen. And that, of course meant that if I did the math right, she must have made some mistake at sixteen. And all I could think was poor girl.

"So..." I started after a while, really wanting to know about her not just because I was curious but because I had to know weather to trust her or not. "Who was that?" I knew she probably never wanted to hear about him again and, judging by the slightly visible old bruises, it hadn't been the first time.

I watched her eyes catch the light of the sun as a mixture of every emotion I could name present and it felt like the first time I actually noticed her appearance. Her eyes were so dark that I could have sworn that in the night they blended perfectly and I wandered weather they had caught the color in time. Her brown hair was long, flowing freely in the light breeze coming from the opened window and despite everything, it felt like it was still showing off her innocence.

"My husband." She replayed simply, trying to mask the obvious pain. Before I could stop myself, the word seemed to slip off my tongue.

"Why?" I saw her surprise and immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry." I apologized but before I could add anything, she cut me off.

"It's fine. You deserve to know. It all started when I was eleven and the house... the house burnt down. I was told everyone died. My mother, father, brother... everyone. I had been at school that day and I... I simply ran away then. I wasn't until I was twelve that I was found and lived in an orphanage. I made friends and I was sorta happy and then- "

By now her eyes were in tears though she kept going, speaking as if she were the only one in there. And I found out about the family, the boy's family. How they threw them both out the door when they found out she was pregnant with his child and since then he started drinking and though he had a job, most of the money flew to alcohol therefor they were poor. She then came back to the day the house had burned down and told me everything about her family. About her mother and how beautiful and kind she was, something I think all young girls thought when discussing their mother. She told me her father was gentle and that he never yelled. Next it was her brother and she seemed to put a lot of feelings in his description.

"His name was Jack... She finally said. So... Daniel Brewer, the perfect brother. It felt almost unfair for him to die when Elona was taking so high of him. I sighed and noticed that we were moving already. Somehow, as I saw the skyscrapers of New York fade away a breath of relief escaped my lips.

**Ta-da! To make up for the lost time I made this chapter longer and a bit more interesting :). Anyway, Jack Brewer dead?! Can Kim fall for someone who is dead? Maybe... Maybe not... anyways you'll see. So one more thing, I know there is no way to travel by train directly from NY to LA, but just act as if you could. :)So in the end, thank you for the two of you who took your time to review. Love ya all.**

**REVIEW :D**

**Irina XOXO**


End file.
